


Sin Bin

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Short and somewhat silly piece based in the early years of Bones; Booth gets himself sidelined.





	Sin Bin

“There’s an egg inside our vic?”, and Booth tried to peer over Brennan’s shoulder, an act which - if history was anything to go by - was going to result in Brennan shoving him unceremoniously and sending him to the “sin bin”.

Well, Hodgins’ lip twitched in a smile as Brennan glared at Booth, not that they called it the sin bin to Booth’s face but they all knew that being banished to the side of the room where he couldn’t touch anything was basically the forensic equivalent of the naughty step.

And sure enough when Booth leaned in just a little too close, Brennan promptly moved him back and asked him to stand with his back against the wall and ask his questions from there. Hodgins had never seen an FBI agent pout before.

“What you smirking at over there?”, Booth’s demand snapped Hodgins out of his thoughts and he shook his head. 

“Chemistry joke from the last conference, you see…”, and predictably Booth waved off Hodgins attempt to go into more detail and Hodgins stepped over to the table at Brennan’s beckon.

“You’re good at this, give me ideas”, Brennan asked.

“Good at what? Solving problems?”, Hodgins crouched down and started to devise ways of getting the egg out.

“Coming up with ridiculous solutions to ridiculous situations”, Brennan replied. Hodgins cocked his head to one side for a second before deciding that, for Brennan, that was actually a fairly solid compliment.

“Let me get a proper look…”

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 12 Days of Christmas challenge


End file.
